MUTANTES Vc Ñ Pode Escolher Entre Ser Ou Ñ Ser
by Daring Girl
Summary: Uma História Diferente D Tudo O Q Já Se Viu...


Gnt, essa história se passa em um mundo bm diferente do mundo dos bruxos... se passa no mundo dos mutantes...

O cap 1 eh soh como eles se transformaram em mutantes... se tiver coments... eu posto o 2º cap

CAP 1: O Início de Tudo

- Vamos lá garotas! – Hermione gritou enquanto Mary pisava mais no acelerador – Mais rápido, mais rápido!  
Hermione, Mary e Sandra, estavam todas a bordo de um Bugre amarelo, mas muito veloz, que passava neste momento por uma estrada deserta, onde a única paisagem era uma grande mata verde, iluminada por um sol de 36ºC, vários postes de madeira que sustentavam fios telefônicos, e grandes pássaros que sobrevoavam alto sobre a grande imensidão verde.  
Hermione e Sandra estavam em pé no banco de trás, com os braços abertos, saboreando todo aquele vento que lambiam seus cabelos, lhes dando a sensação de voar.  
- É só isso que você consegue Mary? – Sandra disse para provocar a piloto do carro – Vai mais rápido!  
- Eu já estou a 140 por hora, Sandra... já está bom demais. – disse se irritando  
- Olhem só aquilo! – Hermione disse apontando para um grande pássaro branco que sobrevoava ao longe – Eu acho que é uma águia...  
- Não seja boba – Sandra disse se virando para ver o pássaro também – Águias não podem viver aqui  
- E porque não? Aqui tem todo o necessário para uma águia viver.  
- Do que vocês estão falando? – Mary disse desviando a atenção da estrada para o que as garotas estavam discutindo  
- A Mione tá falando que aquele pássaro branco ali é uma águia.  
- Pois bem que parece – ela disse estreitando os olhos para enxergar melhor o animal – Pelo menos de longe é bem parecido – disse voltando a sua atenção para a estrada.  
Um veado estava parado bem a sua frente. Ela soltou um grito e girou o volante para a esquerda, salvando o animal, mas perdendo completamente o controle. Hermione e Sandra por muito pouco não caíram do carro. Elas não entenderam absolutamente nada, apenas se jogaram pra frente, pra evitar o acidente. O carro saiu da estrada e desceu para a mata verde, indo diretamente para um poste telefônico. Mary nem teve tempo de frear. Foi um grande estrondo, em que o carro naquela velocidade quase conseguiu derrubar o poste de madeira. Hermione levantou a cabeça do chão do carro:  
- Meninas – foi apenas um sussurro que saiu de sua boca – Meninas... vocês estão aí?  
Na mesma hora as duas garotas levantaram a cabeça:  
- Estamos Mi – responderam ao mesmo tempo.  
- Cara, olha só o que a gente fez! – Sandra disse olhando para o poste que por muito pouco não foi derrubado ao chão, e todos os fios telefônicos que foram presos a ele, estavam todos arrebentados, com uma ponta presa ao poste, e a outra quase encostando no chão.  
- Ai minha cabeça – Hermione disse colocando a mão na sua testa e descobrindo um grande corte nela – ai ai – parou de falar abruptamente, quando um forte cheiro de gasolina invadiu suas narinas. Olhou para suas amigas e viu que elas estavam pensando exatamente a mesma coisa: o carro ia explodir. No mesmo instante elas se comunicaram com o olhar e saíram o mais rápido que puderam do carro:  
- Esperem! – Hermione olhou pra trás e viu que o pé de Mary estava preso, e que ela não conseguia sair. Hermione olhou para o lado e viu Sandra meio na dúvida se voltava ou não. Hermione não a esperou, voltou no mesmo instante o mais rápido possível, segurou o braço de Mary e o começou a puxar. Olhou pra trás e viu Sandra parada, a uma certa distância dali  
- VOCÊ PODE VIR AQUI ME AJUDAR????? – gritou apavorada. Sandra pensou melhor e foi ao seu encontro, segurou o outro braço de Mary e o puxou com toda força que conseguiu reunir. Aos poucos Mary foi se soltando, e quando desceu do carro, já era tarde demais. Correram só uns 3 passos e o carro explodiu. Uma explosão sem igual. Mary e Sandra foram consumidas pelo fogo. Hermione, porém, na correria, nem sequer prestou atenção para onde estava indo, sem querer, sua mão bateu em um fio desencapado que o poste ainda sustentava, e um choque imenso apossou-se de seu corpo. Quando a explosão aconteceu, Hermione ainda estava levando o choque, e de alguma maneira, o fogo não a consumiu. Caiu desacordada no chão, sem saber a sorte que tivera.

- Como assim sua nova experiência? – Harry ouviu uma voz de homem falar. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguiu  
- Uma experiência que nunca nenhum homem viu igual, Thomas... ele, é a porta para o futuro.  
- Você tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo Milorde?  
- Aprenda uma coisa Thomas: Eu nunca falho... e nunca irei falhar. Pode escrever se quiser.  
Harry tentou mais uma vez abrir os olhos, e novamente não conseguiu. Aonde ele estava? Quem eram esse homens que estavam falando? Será que estavam falando dele? Sentiu que estava nu e submerso, e que tinha alguma coisa infiltrada em suas narinas, impedindo que se afogasse.  
- Ele irá ser minha mais nova arma, meu caro amigo, irá servir a mim, como um cão serve ao seu dono.  
Harry abriu os olhos. Estava dentro de um cilindro de vidro, cheio de um líquido meio verde. Olhou para si e viu vários cabos introduzidos em seu corpo. Tentou mexer pelo menos um dedo. Não conseguiu.  
- Aí está você – viu um homem usando uma máscara de palhaço se aproximar do vidro – Acordou cedo...  
Harry o encarou, embora fosse difícil enxergá-lo através do líquido verde.  
- Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso C-23.  
"C-23? É assim que esse maluco me chama?"  
- Você é a prova de que eu sou o maior cientista do planeta...  
Harry tentou mais uma vez mexer um dedo. Dessa vez conseguiu.  
- Vou te levar para vários países... todos vão pagar para ver você. E agora que eu sei que a minha experiência dá certo... vou alterar o meu próprio gene, e vou me transformar no homem mais poderoso do mundo...  
Essas foram suas últimas palavras. No mesmo instante, três garras de ferro saíram dos punhos de Harry, e sem o mínimo esforço ele cortou com um só golpe todos os cabos ligados a ele. Um alarme começou a disparar. O mesmo que ele fez com os cabos, ele fez com o vidro. Suas garras penetraram no vidro sem o mínimo esforço, e no segundo seguinte, todo líquido verde que havia no cilindro, saiu pelo grande estrago que ele fez no vidro. Viu que ele estava numa espécie de laboratório, e que todas as portas que ali tinha, estavam se fechando. Viu o material que era a porta, e alguma coisa lhe disse que suas garras não eram capazes de cortar aquilo. Saiu correndo o mais rápido possível, e por muito pouco, conseguiu passar pela porta que faltava muito pouco para ser fechada.  
- O que vamos fazer agora Milorde? – Thomas perguntou horrorizado - Chamo os seguranças?  
- Nenhum segurança é capaz de detê-lo, Thomas – ele disse muito calmamente – devo confessar que as coisas não saíram como eu previ... era pra ele ter ficado submerso por mais uns 5 dias... isso prova que ele é muito resistente, porém, é como se ele fosse um recém-nascido. Pode ter certeza de que amanhã ele não se lembrará de mais nada.

- Eu já estou ficando enjoado dessa viagem – Draco resmungou para si mesmo enquanto olhava pela janela do avião. Já estava sentado 3 horas seguidas e a última coisa que ele precisava era de monotonia. Ele _precisava_ fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa! Olhou para a aeromoça. Era loira e muito bonita... de repente poderia ser um bom divertimento.  
- Não... – falou para si mesmo – Tô tão enjoado que eu acabaria vomitando em cima da coitada.  
Ficou sentado mais uns 5 minutos, e levantou-se entediado. Começou a andar pelo avião sem saber para onde estava indo.  
- Quer alguma ajuda senhor?  
- Não, não... muito obrigado – disse com um sorriso a aeromoça que, sem dúvida nenhuma se derreteu toda pela beleza do rapaz.  
Seguiu a diante como quem vai até a cabine do piloto, mas uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção. Havia uma cortina branca cobrindo uma porta. Ele abriu a cortina e viu a plaquinha de não entre. Com certeza aquela porta deveria estar trancada, mais... não custava nada tentar. Girou a maçaneta. Houve um estalo. A porta se abriu. Entrou muito disfarçadamente, e a fechou. Olhou para frente. Era exatamente o que ele estava pensando. A uma semana atrás ele viu um noticiário dizendo que o governo escolheria um avião para transportar substâncias raras, pois nenhum avião do governo estava a disposição. Era este o avião. Havia várias fileiras repletas de frasquinhos com líquidos de todos os tipos de cores, todos etiquetados com seus respectivos nomes difíceis. Chegou mais perto para olhar um que lhe chamou a atenção. Havia um que tinha muitas cores diferentes no mesmo líquido.  
O avião deu uma espécie de tremidinha. Voltou ao normal. Agora uma tremida maior. Voltou ao normal. Começou a tremer violentamente... e não voltou ao normal.  
- TODOS SENTADOS E PONHAM OS CINTOS! – ouviu gritarem lá fora. Foi em direção a porta, e uma surpresa: estava trancada! O avião quedou para o lado, o arremessando para longe da porta. Vários vidrinhos caíram no chão e quebraram, e do seu líquido no chão saía uma fumaçinha, da cor correspondente. Houve outra queda para o lado esquerdo agora. Mais vários frasquinhos caíram no chão e milagrosamente nenhum o acertou. Não sabia por que, mas tinha a sensação de que não seria nada legal se algum daqueles frascos quebrasse bem em cima dele. Ouviu vários gritos lá fora, e o barulho do motor, de repente parou. Sentiu o avião ir caindo... caindo... caindo... até sentir o impacto dele batendo em alguma coisa. Foi um impacto terrível. O jogou para longe. Aí não teve jeito. Quase todos os frascos que sobraram, quebraram bem em cima dele. O líquido que caiu em sua roupa, foi a consumindo, como se fosse algum tipo de ácido, e o que caiu em sua pele, se infiltrou nela mais que rapidamente. Quase desacordado, conseguiu chegar até a única janela que tinha no vagão. Viu que o avião caiu no mar, e já estava começando a afundar. Sem perder tempo, pegou o extintor de incêndio que se encontrava jogado no chão e deu com ele na janela. Nada. Outra vez. Uma rachadura. Outra vez, e ela se espatifou. A janela tinha a forma redonda, e era meio pequena. Mas com jeito, ele conseguia passar por ela. O avião estava afundando rápido... pôs as mãos na borda da janela, e tentou sair o mais depressa que pôde. Já estava com metade do corpo pra fora quando a água começou a entrar pela janela. Com grande sacrifício, ele escapou, e tentou nadar o mais rápido possível, antes que a pressão do avião afundando o puxasse para baixo. Nadou vários minutos, até sentir uma pontada no estômago. Sua pele começou a arder dolorosamente. Ouviu barulho de helicópteros se aproximarem, e depois não ouviu mais nada.

- Eu não acredito nisso Gina! – Rony berrou horrorizado – Como assim "eu estou ficando com o Steven?" – disse imitando a voz da irmã.  
- Qual o problema de estar ficando com ele? Afinal... o que você tem contra ele?  
- TUDO!  
Estavam passando em frente a fábrica de materiais tóxicos, às 9 horas da noite. Tinham acabado de voltar de uma festa do amigo de Stevens.  
- Olha aqui Rony... o garoto nunca fez nada de mal pra você... então por que essa implicância toda?  
- Não é implicância Gina, é que esse garoto é mais velho que você, e com certeza ele não quer só uns beijinhos.  
- Rony... eu-já-tenho-17-ANOS! – disse aumentando a voz em cada palavra que dizia.  
No segundo seguinte, os dois só tiveram tempo de ouvir o barulho estrondoso de uma explosão, e foram atirados para longe. A fábrica explodira.

- Não faz isso Luna... – Aline dizia preocupadamente – Você nem sabe se vai dar certo!  
Luna e Aline ficaram até tarde no laboratório do colégio. Estavam pesquisando a meses sobre uma substância pra fazer não sentir fome durante uma semana.  
- Como assim "não faz isso"? – ela perguntou não acreditando no que acabou de ouvir – A gente pesquisa meses, Aline... quase um ano de pesquisa, pra chegar agora e você falar pra mim não beber? – ela segurava um copo com um líquido transparente dentro.  
- Mas pra quê você quer isso Luna?  
- Pra quê? Você tem noção de quanto dinheiro a gente pode ganhar com isso? Quantas pessoas obesas existem aí, que não conseguem segurar a boca por uma hora? Que gastam dinheiro comprando Magrins e não adianta de nada?  
Aline não disse mais nada. Tampou os olhos e disse:  
- Ok. Então bebe logo.  
Luna bebeu lentamente o líquido. Ele até que tinha um gosto agradável...  
- Posso abrir os olhos agora Luna?  
Como resposta, ela ouviu o barulho de alguma coisa quebrando, e um estrondo do impacto de outra coisa que caiu.  
Abriu os olhos e viu Luna jogada no chão, inconsciente.

SEM COMENTS SEM CAP 2


End file.
